The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Glazing panels are known in the art. They can be suspended over an area to provide roofing. Glazing panels can be transparent or translucent, allowing light to pass through the roofing into the area being covered.
Systems to secure glazing panels are known to grip all four sides of a rectangular glazing panel. Like a window pane held on four sides by window framing, the glazing panel cannot move in any direction due to the gripping features on each side of the panel abutting the panel.